Current wireless device designs have all the software layers running on the handset main processor with the telephony hardware, radio hardware, Bluetooth, Audio Codec, WiFi, GPRS, display screen, camera hardware, and associated software applications. The application and the runtime environment are dependent on the particular handset hardware architecture. Accordingly, all applications and run-time environments of the device are likely not portable or compatible among devices with different hardware architectures.